We're Lost!
by SailorCardKnight
Summary: Parody of Lost.42 animals survive a plane crash, and now they are stranded on a strange island. They will even soon realize, that nothing is as it seams......well, short of.


His eyes slowly opened as he looked around. It appeared that he was lying on the ground, surrounded by green jungle plants. He could hear waves splashing on a shore near by. The one lone beaver slowly got to his feet, then he brushed the dirt off of his fur. The beaver had blonde fur, and spiky hair. Then he heard something, then went to see what it was. He staggered while as he quickly walked to the beach.

A thought had entered his mind...

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was dark, but there was a loud roar. There was also a noisy rattling sound. He wrapped his paws around the cold, metal bars of his cage...

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

When the beaver made it to the beach, animals where running all over the place like it was the end of the world, and there was a small aircraft that was torn to pieces. The beaver's brother ran by him, he did a double take and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. His brother saw him, "Norbie! You're okay!" he said as he ran over to him. "Yeah, i'm alright Dag." Norbert said has he rubbed his forehead. He glanced over at something that was lying on the ground, there was something familiar there. Norbert rushed over to it. "Whats wrong?" Daggett asked as he followed his brother. Norbert recognized what it was.

It was the white rabbit...

_**FLASHBACK**_

The roaring sound continued as Norbert glanced around. He saw other caged animals and the pilot and co-pilot that sat in the cockpit. There was a fat guy asleep in his seat and a woman with glasses reading a book. Norbert noticed a pair of two white rabbits in the cage next to him...

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Quick! Find me a first aid kit!" Norbert ordered Daggett. "What for?" Daggett asked him. "Just do it!" "Alright, geez!" Daggett quickly ran off. Norbert thought that the rabbit had a broken neck, so he gently raised it's head. He was relived to see that the rabbit was still alive as it started to move. "My husband, is he alright? Where is he?" the rabbit had said. Before Norbert said anything, Daggett had came back. "Here you go-WOAH!", he tripped on a wire that was buried in the sand. He let go of the first-aid kit and it went flying in the air. It hit the rabbit on the head, knocking it out for real this time. Norbert glared at Daggett, as Daggett just simply said, "...oops."

--)--(--

The sun had set, and it was starting to grow dark. Some of the animals had made a fire, and others had found something to eat for everyone. A badger had found a chocolate bar, and he offered it to a raccoon. "Do you want this?" the badger said. "Sure!" but before the raccoon took it, Bing came from out of nowhere and snatched the chocolate bar. "I'll take that if you don't want it." he quickly said as he zoomed by. "Well, so much for that." the raccoon said.

Bing zipped past everyone to go join Norbert, Daggett, Barry, Stump and Treeflower by the fire. "Where do you keep disappearing to Bing?" Barry asked Bing. "Nowhere." Bing said as he ate the chocolate bar as quickly as he snatched it. Somewhere in the jungle, a strange metal-like sound was suddenly heard, and Daggett was the first to hear it. "What in Johnny Fairplay lieing about his dead grandma, was that!" Daggett said. "What was what?" Treeflower asked, then the sound was heard again along with a roar. Some trees started to shake as all of the other animals on the beach froze in silence, as they all watched. The sound stopped, then moments later the other animals started to talk amongst them selves. Truckee had came to join the others. "Hey everybody! Look what washed up on the shore!" Truckee said as he held a book in his hand to show everyone. He noticed that everyone on the beach was still staring in the direction where the sound came from. Truckee looked in that direction, "What are yall lookin at?"

--)--(--

The next day, Norbert was sitting at the beach staring out at the ocean, deep in thought...

_**FLASHBACK**_

Norbert was back on the plane, he could hear the pilots talking, but couldn't make out what they where saying. Then he looked over at the other side of the plane and noticed the empty cage. "Where did Bing go?" Norbert wondered. Bing zipped out in front of Norbert's cage, "Here I am!" Bing said. "Bing, just how did you..." Norbert was interrupted as the plane started to shake violently. Suddenly, the tail section and the front of the plane broke off. The plane started to descend and spin out of control. The cages inside of the aircraft starting to tumble an bounce all over the place like clothes inside a dryer.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Norbert came back to reality, he heard someone's conversation. "That thing last night sounded familiar from somewhere." one of the animals said to the other. Daggett came over and sat next to Norbert, "You would think that they would have found us by now, don't ya think?" Daggett said. "I don't think they know that the plane has even crashed yet." Norbert said. "Isn't there some way we can contact the coast guard or something? I want to get off this island, it give me the creeps." "Well, there is one way," Norbert said, "but we have to find the font section of the plane." Daggett stood up and started off towards the jungle, "Well lets go then!" Norbert got up and went after Daggett, "Whoa! Slow down Daggy! You don't want to go alone now, do ya?" Daggett stopped and thought for a moment, "After hearing that monster thingy last night, of course I don't." "Thats why i'm coming with you. Besides, you don't even know what you are looking for." "Of course I do!" "Oh yeah? Then what is it?" Daggett thought long and hard before he said anything. "Its some box thingy..." "See, you don't know."

--)--(--

Norbert and Daggett continued their journey into the jungle, and they adventually found the front of the plane. It was torn and tattered like the middle section and it was leaning against a large tree. "Well, here it is. Lets go see if we can find it now." Norbert said as he started to go inside the wreckage. With out warning, the sky grew dark and it started to rain, "Hey Norb," Daggett said, "is this normal? Day turning into night sort of end of the world type weather? Is this...Norb?" Daggett noticed that Norbert had already gone inside. "Hey! Wait for me!" Daggett followed his brother inside.

Inside Norbert was waiting for Daggett. "There you are Dag. What happened to you? Did you get 'Lost'?" "No, I didn't." Daggett said, then he said, "So what are we here for anyway?" "We are here to look for a large walkie talke." Norbert told Daggett. "What does it look like?" Daggett asked. Norbert rolled his eyes, "I just told you, its a large walkie talkie." "Oh." Daggett said. The two beavers made it up to the cock pit and saw that the co-piolt was still alive. Norbert spotted the walkie talkie then he grabbed it. "What the? How did I get here?" then he looked over at Norbert and Daggett, "And how did you two weasels get out of your cages?" The beavers looked at the co-piolt angrily, then Norbert said, "We are not weasels, we are beavers!" "Yeah!" Daggett added, "And because of you and your stupid spoothead friends were stuck on this creepy island now!" The co-piolt stared at the beavers in shock, horrified. The co-piolt got up as fast as he could and he stumbled out of the broken window of the plane screaming, "AHHHHH! Talking weasels!" Suddenly there was a loud mechanical roar and something shook the plane. The co-piolt outside said, "What in the hell is that thing!" then he screamed again as the beast roared again. There was a loud thump as blood covered the outside window, Norbert and Daggett screamed. "Lets get out of here!" Daggett said. The brothers quickly ran out of the wreckage and hid behind a large tree. The loud mechanical roar of the monster started to disappear into the jungle and the rain was starting to stop. When the rain had stopped completely, there was silence. "Do you think that thing is gone now?" Daggett whispered to Norbert. "I hope so." Norbert whispered back. The two quietly slipped out from behind the tree, they didn't see anything different from before, until Norbert looked up. He was horrified at what he saw, Daggett saw the look on Norberts face as he looked up too. High up in the tree above them, was the dead co-pilot.

--------------------

Back on the beach, a gray and black timber wolf was sitting next to a raccoon. The raccoon was stuffing his face with food that was on the plane. The wolf was watching the raccoon, "You know, you wouldn't be so fat if you wouldn't eat so much." The raccoon stopped eating, his mouth was full of food, "What did you say?" he said, "Did you just call me fat?" "Well, yeah." the wolf said. The raccoon threw down the food and tackled the wolf and started to punch him. The other animals started to gather around the fighting wolf and raccoon. Some of the other animals where trying to break up the fight and others where chanting the word, "Fight! Fight! Fight!..."

Just then, Norbert and Daggett arrived back at the beach. They saw the fight and rushed over to the others. "So whos winning?" Daggett had asked one of the other animals who have been watching the whole fight. Norbert and a few other animals broke up the fight. The onlookers where disappointed as they returned to what they where doing.

"What did you do that for?" Daggett asked Norbert. "If we are all going to be here on this island, we might as well try and get along right?" Norbert said.

Behind them, Truckee walked over to a suitcase that was 5 times bigger than him and started to drag it though the sand to where he slept the night before.

Norbert and Daggett did not notice this as they continue to talk. "Yeah sure, whatever." Daggett said, then he asked, "So now that we have the walkie talkie thingy, now what are we going to do?" "Well," Norbert said, as he pointed to the highest mountain, "we will now have to go to the highest point on the island to try and see if we can contact someone." Daggett's eyes widen, "You mean we have to go back into the jungle with that thing running around! For all we know it could be a pissed off graffie, a dinosaur, big foot, or maybe even Osama Bin Laden!" "Well, for one thing, it can't be a dinosaur." "If you didn't see it, how do you know it couldn't have been a dinosaur?" "Dinosaurs are extinct."

Barry and Bing came over to talk to the beavers. "Hey fellas." Barry said, "Hows it hanging?" Then Bing jumped in the conversation as he spoke fast, as usual "So did you guys manage to get that radio thingy?" "As a matter of fact, we did." Norbert said as he showed them the radio. "Neat-o!" Bing said as he looked at the radio then continued, "So what are you going to do with it?" Norbert then told Bing and Barry his plan. "Oh baby, that sure does sound like some walk alight." Barry said. "You could join us if you want to." Norbert told them. "Sure, why not?" Barry said, "You guys need my help with something." Then Bing jumped in again, "I'll come too!" Daggett put on a beige colored vest then put a backpack on, "Lets go then!" The four of them started to set off, but then Treeflower and Stump spotted them.

"Where are you guys going?" Treeflower asked them. "We're going to the top of the mountain to try and contact someone." Bing told her. "Can we come along too?" Treeflower asked. "Sure you can." Norbert said. Treeflower quickly grabbed a bag and put some things in it, then she and Stump joined the others.

Not long after that, Truckee looked up from his book that he was reading and saw them. "Well, it looks like you guys are heading somewhere." Daggett looked at Truckee angrily, "We are and its none of your business on where we are heading to." Norbert ignored Daggett as he then told Truckee, "We are going to try and contact someone." Truckee set the book down, "Mind if I join you then?" Daggett glared at Truckee, "No you can't, you spooty rodent!" Norbert ignored Daggett again, "Yes, you can." Daggett continued to glare at Truckee, then Truckee glared back Daggett.

---)-)(-(---

An hour had passed as the group continued on their journey through the dense jungle to get the top of the mountain. Bing only had one thing on his mind, then it turned into a flashback...

**_FLASHBACK_**

Bing was trapped in a cage on a plane. He noticed that Norbert was in a cage on the other side. He sat there misrableily, craving chocolate. Then he saw it, under the seat where the fat guy was sitting there, sleeping, where some unopened chocolate bars. Bing slipped through the bars of this cage, and rushed over to where the chocolate was. He grabbed a chocolate bar and started to devour it. "Oh chocolate I missed you so!" Bing said. Bing suddenly heard Norbert say, "Where did Bing go?" Bing quickly dropped the chocolate bar then zipped out in front of Norbert's cage, "Here I am!" he said. "Bing, just how did you..." Norbert was interrupted as the plane started to shake violently. Suddenly, the tail section and the front of the plane broke off. The plane started to descend and spin out of control. The cages inside of the aircraft starting to tumble and bounce all over the place like clothes inside a dryer.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the bushes. Everybody stopped and listen, they heard it again. "What was that! Could it be that 'monster' again?" Norbert said.

"Maybe it could be a lion!" said Bing.

"Or maybe a tiger!" said Treeflower.

"Or a bear!" said Daggett.

"Hey!" said Barry as he looked over at Daggett.

"Its coming this way!" said Norbert.

"..." Stump said nothing.

Everybody in the group started to take off running, except Truckee. He stood there like a cowboy at the O.K. Corral, ready to draw his gun. "Truckee! Get out of there!" Treeflower said to him. "Let him stay! If he wants to be eaten thats fine by me!" Daggett said. A creature lunged out from behind the bush as it charged at Truckee. Truckee drew his weapon at fired at the beast. The creature roared as it was soaked with red paint, it turned around and took off back into the jungle. Truckee was still standing there, and he was holding a paint ball gun that was twice his size. Everybody couldn't help but just stare at Truckee before they could say anything.

"Where did that come from!" Norbert asked as he was suprised at what just happened. "Probably Bear Village." Truckee said, "How in the heck would I know?" "Not the polar bear," Norbert said as he pointed to the weapon, "the gun!" "I found it washed up on the beach, thought it would come in handy. Guess what, I just shot a bear." "I noticed that. But just how did a polar bear end up here in the tropics?" "Couldn't have it been on the plane with the rest of us?" Barry suggested. "..." Stump sat it silence. "Stump's right!" Treeflower said, "It couldn't have been, because there was no polar bears on the plane!" "Come on now everybody, we have to hurry and get to the top before night falls." Norbert said, then everybody followed.

Everybody continued to walk along through the jungle up the mountain. By the time they got to a clearing, Norbert looked at the radio to see if he might be getting a signal. He noticed that a bar had just appeared over the antenna on the little radio screen. "Hey guys! I'm getting a signal!" Norbert told the others. Everybody started to gather around Norbert, and Bing snatched the radio from him, "I wanna see!" he said. Norbert took the radio back from him, then he turned it on. "I don't think they are going to find us." Daggett said. "Don't say that!" Treeflower said to Daggett, "They are coming to rescue us!" Norbert pressed a button on the radio and he talked into the radio. "Hello?" he said, "Is anybody out there?" Norbert released the button to he if he would get some kind of response, through the static they could all hear the voice of a woman who was speaking in French. "It seams that there was another transmission that was blocking ours..."

"Yay! It's French!" Bing said excitedly, "The French are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the French!" "Quiet Bing! I'm trying to listen!" Norbert told Bing. Everyone grew quiet as Norbert continued to listen. They all waited for the exciting news that the rescuers where coming. "So what does it say Norb?" Truckee asked him. As Norbert continued to listen, he felt more and more uneasy. "Its some kind of transmission thats been repeating for 16 years and it says...", then his eyes grew wide as a horrified look spread across his face. Norbert hesitated for a moment before he said anything, "It says, 'it killed them, it killed them all.'" There was silence among everyone in the group. Barry broke the silence when he said, "Where in the world are we?"

_Preview of the next chapter: _

"Norbie," Daggett said, "Don't you think that we where all brought to this place for a reason? Like we where all met to come here?" Norbert raised an eyebrow as he looked at his brother, "What has gotten into you lately?" "Whatever do you mean my dear brother?" "Ever sense we crashed on this island you have been acting, well, I dunno, odd." Norbert said, "All you ever talk about now is this island." "I don't know about you Norb," Daggett said as he continued to look at the jungle, "but I have looked into the eye of this island, and what I saw was beautiful." "I think this island is starting to mess with your head." Norbert told his brother.


End file.
